


WondieQuinn

by CuriousGlance



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Solo, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Female Character, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousGlance/pseuds/CuriousGlance
Summary: After a vicious and very public break up with the Joker, Harley Quinn has been captured by the Justice League. There the Clown Princess of Crime meets her old celebrity idol, Wonder Woman.  Seeing how star-struck the villain is in her presence, Wonder Woman attempts to reform her. But is the Amazon just being played by the wile ex-psychiatrist?  Does the ex-con even know who she without her life of crime? And what are these dark passions that are growing between these two, who should be enemies?





	1. Chapter 1

Harley Quinn smirked impetuously at the so-called World's Finest as she lounged back on her bed, toying with her gum in between her thumb and forefinger. Batman and Superman stood outside the cage they had erected for her, upright postures rigid with the indignity of having to deal with the likes of her. Those might not be the words they would use, but that was undeniably how they felt; Harley could feel it. She could practically taste it! Like two fuzzy queens upset that someone had spilled tea on their tablecloth.  
"You're currently in the Watchtower - the safest sanctuary the Justice League can offer." Batman was saying; Harley wondered if Bats could hear the gush of pride when he said the words 'Justice League'. You're a man in a skin-tight bat-suit, you pompous dick. Call your little get-togethers whatever you want, but that's all you'll ever be.  
"After what you've pulled, we think you'll need it." Superman continued for the bat. He sounded like a disappointed dad.  
"The Joker's made a follow-up to the video you posted of him- he has made some fairly extreme threats. We have it on good authority that he has made a coalition with Ra's al Ghul and Lex Luthor, just to hunt you down."  
"Follow up? Which video does it follow up?" Harley interrupted, knowing full well which video.  
Superman's jaw tightened, and he flushed ever so slightly. Harley wasn't sure if it was funnier to think of Batman or Superman having to watch a video of her pegging the bound and gagged Joker, but both would have had to have seen it by now. It would have been evidence. She tried to stifle a chuckle, and failed. "Did you two boys both watch that video together, big boy blue?" she quizzed. "Did it awaken anything in ya?"  
Batman slammed the bars of her cage. Oh, he did not like that!  
"Ordinarily, I would have just left you for the Joker to tear apart. We're offering you one last chance. You can't go back to him now. Your only option is to give over everything you know about the Joker, everything you know about the League of Shadows. All you would have learnt as the Joker's most trusted henchman."  
Henchman?  
"You have to know he'll never take you back now, Ms Quinzel." Batman continued. Harley got the sense that he really wanted to believe that. "This is your only option."  
Harley looked quizzically at Batman. "My puddin' likes to Bottom from the Top- we tried it once for him to Bottom from the… well, Bottom, if ya will. He'll kick up a fuss, but he'll get over it. Or something else will get his attention. I think ya're just mad that I've made your scariest villain look a little less frightening to the rest of the world." She narrowed her eyes. "Or is there something else? Ya ever wonder why that video made ya so angry? Are ya afraid to ask that question?"  
Leather creaked as Batman's grip on the bars tightened.  
"We're trying to help you, Ms Quinzel. But we can't do that unless you try to help yourself. You have to take responsibility for your actions, and your circumstances." Superman stated, his 'disappointed dad' voice in full effect. The tone irked Harley down to her very soul.  
"What do you know about it? What could you possibly know? Take responsibility for my circumstances? Your circumstances were that you were born a god - there isn't a thing that wasn't given to you on a silver platter. Who are you to lecture me on taking responsibility?"  
"I use my abilities to try and help people. That's me taking responsibility, Ms Quinzel. " Superman's patient tone could have won a title in condescension.  
"Or it's you showing off. Live your life without those powers, and I bet you'll be begging for a chance to stop a speeding train or catch a bullet to impress the pretty girl who won't notice you for being a 'nice guy'."  
Something she said must have struck a nerve. Superman's eyes flashed red for an instant, before he controlled himself. Harley vaguely wondered how close to being burnt alive she had been for taunting a god.  
"If I had been born without these powers, I would have still been doing everything I could to make the world a better place." Superman said stiffly.  
"Unlike those pesky humans who don't take responsibility, you mean? Handy that you'll never find out."  
Superman's eyebrows lowered, and he raised himself into the air ever so slightly, just enough to show that he could fly. Harley had seen him do it too many times to be impressed.  
"We're going to give you 48 hours. You need to start giving us something to use. Or we will not keep you here. We can't take the risk that all this might be a ploy by the Joker to break into the WatchTower."  
"How do you know it's not my own ploy?" Harley Quinn quizzed. Both Batman and Superman scoffed, although neither could offer any reason. They were just used to dismissing her. She was the Joker's accessory to them. Nothing more.  
"Think about your options, Ms Quinzel. You'll find we are the last ones. Your dabble into a life of crime has cut the rest off." Batman finished.  
"MY life of crime?! You're not the police. Vigilantism is a crime too, Batsy," she retorted to their retreating backs. She could feel their frustration as they left.  
Harley snorted at the closed door. She looked around at her cage. It was the same one they had given her in Belle Reve, even down to the espresso machine. She picked up her small cup, stuck her gum under the table holding the machine and searched around for ground coffee.  
"Could'a at least let me have some coffee," she muttered to herself, when she saw that there wasn't any there.  
"I'll make sure there is some sent up."  
Harley whirled at the unexpected voice in surprise. She had been sure she was alone, but standing nearly arm’s length was Wonder Woman. The Wonder Woman! Looking into her cage as if they were just sitting waiting for a table at a restaurant. There was no judgement or condemnation in her expression, unlike the other parts of the Trinity. She just watched, looking mildly curious.  
Harley froze in shock, feeling starstruck. She hadn't actually met the Amazon before; she was taller than she expected. Wonder Woman was dressed in her traditional costume instead of her battle armour, with the star-spangled shorts, top and tiara, and the lasso at her hip. It should have looked ridiculous, even childish, but Wonder Woman carried herself so confidently at ease that it made the costume project authority. Harley was suddenly aware of how drab and dirty she felt in her orange jumpsuit, and in her cage. She suddenly wished for her clown costume.  
"Oh, uh… Hi, I…" Harley started. She knew she sounded flustered, and that just made her feel more flustered. "I didn't see you there, I uh…" It sounded so lame! She tried to think of something witty to say, but her mind wasn't working.  
Wonder Woman's eyebrows rose coolly. "That's it? After the trouble you gave my colleagues, I was expecting something more… I don't know. Colourful, I suppose."  
Harley realized that she was still holding her cup in her hand. She half turned to place it on the table behind her, but missed. She tried to snatch it back into her hands, but it slipped from her fingers, fell to the floor, and smashed into pieces. She looked at the shards that had gone everywhere, and finally saw the chance to get into character again.  
"Ta-da" she exclaimed theatrically, throwing her arms wide into a classic showman's pose. But it didn't feel funny. Instead of smirking or chuckling, there was nothing but Wonder Woman's silence echoing around the room, feeling more oppressive than the bars of her cage.  
An excruciatingly long moment went by, and then Wonder Woman nodded to the espresso machine. "I'll ask them if they can bring you decaf as well. I think you’ve already had too much caffeine."  
Oh, goddammit! That was funnier, and a more obvious joke! How did I miss that? Harley's pose faltered, and then she brought her arms down. "I'm sorry, I… I'll clean it up." She felt so defeated. She turned around and bent down onto her knees to pick up the shards. Something tickled in the back of her memory, but she couldn't put a finger on it.  
"I saw your file from Arkham and Belle Reve. I read Batman's notes on you." Wonder Woman went on, as if musing to herself. "I expected a lot more sass and rebellion from you. I have to say, I am a little disappointed in you, Harley Quinn."  
That phrase, plus the task she was doing evoked the memory Harley had been trying to find. Her face flushed bright red, and she jerked her head around to look at her captor whilst still on her knees. Wonder Woman was idly playing with the bright lasso at her hip, with her other hand on the bar of her jail. Harley was reminded of every time she had seen this woman tear metal like that apart to get to what she wanted.  
"Are you going to use that on me?" Harley asked. She wondered if she sounded breathless.  
"This?" Wonder Woman indicated the lasso. "No. No, we've had complaints from the White House and the UN. Apparently it breaks human rights laws about treating prisoners, and the current American president… he doesn't like a tool that won't allow people to lie. We can't use it to get information under duress. We can still use it to confirm the truth of a statement. However, now the only times we can use it…" Wonder Woman's mouth turned slightly "... is if someone asks for it."  
Harley eye's flickered to the standing woman's gaze. Oh god. Does she know? Has she read it? Harley couldn't see anything in Wonder Woman's gaze except disappointment. She saw her nod towards her. "Give it to me."  
Harley felt confused, until she realized she meant her broken cup. Gathering the rest up in her hands, she rolled back onto her heels and stood up to give the broken pieces to the Amazon. She tumbled the pieces into the strong hands of the taller woman, unable to look her in the eyes this close up.  
"Thank you" the Amazon said, politely. Harley felt her gaze turn to her face, but she kept her head bent low. "I'll have a new set sent up, along with an array of different coffee's for you. Next time, we can have a coffee together." Harley felt the smile directed at her, but still couldn't raise her head. "We do have your best interest at heart, I promise you. I want you to do well here, Harley. "  
Harley felt herself cringe at the sentiment she knew she didn't deserve. She gave a meaningless thank you, and stayed there as Wonder Woman turned to leave the room. As she watched the taller woman's muscular butt move to the door she remembered what Wonder Woman had said to her.  
You disappoint me.  
"I hate to see you go, toots. But I love to watch you leave!" she yelped into the room, just as Wonder Woman closed the door. She wondered if she had even heard it. It was a last ditch effort to offer some resistance.  
She slumped down heavily in her bed once she was gone, thinking of all the things she could have said when the Amazon was here. She could feel her blood burning wildly as she kicked herself for not being cooler.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana, Princess of Themyscira walked the smooth corridors of the Watchtower deep in thought. She ordinarily would take this opportunity to look out over the earth, see it from the unique angle of space that allowed her to watch the blue and green orb in all it's splendor. But the windows of the Watchtower didn't capture her attention as they normally did.   
She kept pondering the interaction with the villain Harley Quinn, which had gone so different from how she had expected. And her last words.   
"I hate to see you go, Toots. But I love to watch you leave!"   
Examples had been made of people shouting such misogyny and disrespect to her. Few would risk it these days. But it had sounded so desperate for attention, like a plea for Wonder Woman to notice her. It rang in her head.  
She heard the voices of Batman and Superman, with a few others she didn't immediately recognize, in the meeting hall of the Justice League. Sat around the round table were the Teen Titans, Supergirl and other younger members of the superhero team as Superman and Batman gave their presentation.   
"And that is why we are requesting each team start adhering to the suggestions that the UN and the American administration have sent us. There have been too many instances of degeneracy, and we need to start showing that we are willing to respect their wishes if we want to have their cooperation. Are there any questions?"   
"And you're OK with this?" Cassie demanded of Wonder Woman whilst rising out of her chair. She could understand why. Wonder Girl would have been told that the use of her lasso was prohibited, just like her own.   
"We've been operating under our own conscience for so long, and people are getting less comfortable with it." Wonder Woman said as diplomatically as she could. She still kept a touch of firmness in her voice, however. Wonder Girl needed the discipline. "These are legitimate concerns people have. We have to do our part to address them."   
Wonder Girl sat back down and crossed her arms with a mild pout. It seemed like a firm talk on discipline was going to be necessary again.   
"We might not have to wait too long...” Batman continued talking, but Diana already knew what he was saying. She let her mind drift back to her brief encounter with Harley Quinn. She couldn't put her finger on why.  
"Wonder Woman? Your thoughts?"   
She shook herself out of her reverie. "Sorry, Superman. I was lost in thought."   
The kryptonian gave a wholesome smile. "Give you a penny for them?"  
Diana wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not sure. Something about the way Harley Quinn was acting. I saw how she acted towards you both, but to me… I don't know. She was courteous, pleadingly so. She seemed flustered, perhaps. I had to goad her before she would even attempt to fight back." Diana shrugged. "I thought maybe we might be able to rehabilitate her. If she continues to behave, at least."   
Nightwing and Batman shared a brief look. Both of them seemed to be hiding a smirk, although Batman was doing a better job of it.   
"I'm not surprised Ms Quinzel acted unusually with you. This is the first time you were in a room alone together?"   
Diana nodded, looking confused.  
"Ms Quinzel, back in her university years, was quite a fan of yours." Batman said in a much too delicate tone.   
"Oh, please, let me tell her!" Nightwing pleaded.   
"You're just glad there's someone writing slash fiction about someone who isn't you!" Red Robin gave Nightwing a playful shove.   
None of this was explaining Harley Quinn's odd behavior. "I'm sorry, writing what?"   
Red Robin turned to her and started explaining. Beside him, Wonder Girl sank lower in her chair, as if trying to hide. "Slash fiction is a form of fan fiction, the kind that covers two cultural icons, almost always in a fairly racy way."   
This explanation didn’t help. "Sorry, what is fan-fiction?"  
"It's a legitimate form of literature!" Cassie snapped suddenly from low in her chair. For some reason the teenager had gone bright red. Robin held up placating hands, and continued to answer Wonder Woman.  
"It's works of fiction that are written by fans. And Harleen Quinzel has written some about you; specifically, you and her."   
Cassie snorted at this. "God! What kind of narcissist would write slash fiction with THEMSELVES as the subject?" She seemed to find this morally offensive. Diana had gotten used to her celebrity status, and people had done much worse in her name. A few words she had never read were never going to bother her. But apparently it bothered Cassie.   
"A devoted one." Nightwing answered, typing into his tablet. "She wrote pages of these. She had three separate blogs for it. She even did some artwork."   
On the holo screen the file Nightwing opened came up. Diana felt her eyes widen and her cheeks blush slightly.   
It was a picture of her in her old costume, drinking from a porcelain tea cup and looking very stern whilst a blonde woman who was clearly meant to be Harley Quinn knelt on all fours at her feet patiently. She had an adoring look on her face, and a clown-themed French maid outfit.   
“There's several of these, all done with spray paint.”   
Wonder Woman let her eyes take in the art piece. Harley Quinn’s outfit looked to be latex, but showed an impressive amount of cleavage, whilst the skirt had ridden so far up behind her, it was unlikely to still cover her modesty. It was hard to see from the angle of the piece, although the side of her buttock made that much clear. Wonder Woman looked at her images face. The stern look on the images face kindled something in her.  
I do enjoy putting bratty girls in their place she mused to herself.   
Diana had to clear her throat gently before she could speak. She wasn’t sure where that thought had come from. “Where are these pieces now?” she asked.  
“People are always obsessed with Joker memorabilia. It is worth a lot of money these days. It seems like the bulk of Harley's work has been bought by one company, which is a subsidiary of...” Nightwing peered inquisitively into his tablet as he searched it's information. “...the Wayne Foundation.” he finally finished, with a completely bland expression.   
Diana frowned suspiciously. She felt sure that Nightwing was just trying to hide his earlier amusement, but couldn't understand why. In fact all the Bat family were exchanging amused looks, and stifling giggles.  
“I have it on good authority that these pieces aren't avaILable to the public. Which is to our benefit.” Batman's gravelly voice spoke out. He glared over at his younger companions sternly. “We can't have the dignity of one of the members of the Justice League impugned.”   
It took great effort, but the Bat family reigned in their amusement. Diana barely noticed. She was still admiring Harley Quinn's work. Whatever the subject matter, there was real skill and love that had gone into this art. Particular care had been taken to show the definition in her legs. Almost obsessively so Wonder Woman noted.  
“I don't feel my dignity is harmed by it. I've never been a big fan of censorship.” Diana shrugged. “Perhaps it would do Harley Quinn good to see her old work.”  
Batman shifted in his seat. “It's not censorship...”   
Wonder Woman raised a crisp eyebrow. Batman paused, then spoke from the shadows of his cowl. “These are held as a private collection. We cannot just bring them here.”   
Wonder Woman stifled the urge to roll her eyes. Apparently Bruce wasn’t comfortable showing his true identity in front of the teens. She would play along. For now.  
“The Wayne Foundation has always been a friend to the League. I’m sure they would be happy to help rehabilitate an intelligent and creative woman. ” Wonder Woman allowed a touch of ice to reach her voice. “They wouldn’t want to suffer the displeasure of the league. Surely.”  
Batman glared, and petulantly said nothing for a moment. Eventually he growled in his mildly ridiculous voice. “Ms Quinzell is a criminal...”  
“She prefers Harley Quinn.” Wonder Woman cut him off.  
Batman paused. He was very rarely interrupted. “Excuse me?”  
“Harley Quinn. It is how she refers to herself.”  
The silence that followed was pregnant. Batman’s face was still, but it was clear he wasn’t used to being argued with.  
“Feeding her delusions serves no purpose.” he finally grated out.  
“Accepting her persona might. I suspect she has built it as a coping strategy for dealing with her trauma.” she kept her tone even, knowing it would further put Bruce on edge.   
Batman snorted softly as he rose and turned his back on the table. “Your desire to help out this woman is misguided.”  
“Her attachment to the joker has blinded you to what might be possible,” Wonder Woman retorted.  
“Let’s all take a step back.” Superman said, stepping forward. Batman’s back was still turned to the table. Wonder Woman decided to listen to what the Man of Steel had to say.  
“Wonder Woman, what is it that you are saying, exactly? That you want her artwork here?” Superman’s tone had only a mild amount of innocent shock in it.  
“No, of course not!” Wonder Woman stated hastily, feeling herself blush. “But I do think that it might help bring a very damaged person back from the brink.”  
“Because she painted smut of you,” Batman added flatly.  
Smut you kept, you hypocrite. She raised her chin slightly. She was suddenly curious if she had the same expression as the painting. “Because she was once a fan.” She stated. Batman’s shoulders hunched a he struggled with being contradicted for so long.  
Nightwing stood, and put a surprisingly tender hand on Batman’s shoulder. It made Wonder Woman question what exactly a ‘ward’ meant, in this day and age. Wonder Girl cast furtive glances at Dick’s arse, as she always did when he stood too close to her.   
“I’m sure the Wayne Foundation can spare this piece.” Nightwing spoke so soothingly, he basically cooed. “After all, they have so many.”   
“It’s settled, then!” Superman declared to no-one in particular. “We’ll have the piece brought here. Wonder Woman, we will leave her in your charge, if you think it will bring her back to the side of right. I’m sure under your guidance, it will take no time at all for her to come.”   
Clark was so innocent, he probably didn’t notice his double entendre. But Diana noticed. She covered her full lips to hide what she was sure would have been a filthy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“SA-rooyeah NamA--AsAkar” 

Harley Quinn’s voice rang out, with all the childlike glee she could put into her voice. She insisted on doing her yoga practice every morning, but reconciled this nod to discipline by doing the movements as seriously as possible, whilst giving her voice the strongest inflection of parody possible. It was something she had found infuriated her yoga teacher.e A She had enjoyed the dichotomy. The movements were flawless, her supple body stretching, bending and holding itself taunt without a quiver. But there was always that voice, to let anyone who watched know that she didn't, that she couldn’t take it seriously.   
She had always enjoyed infuriating her teacher. Especially when they couldn’t fault her work. As a psychotherapist, she refused to consider too hard why.

“SA-rooyeah Nam--AsAkar”

Down she bent again. There was no-one to hear her small rebelion at doing what was expected of her. But she would do it anyway. It was a part of her now. Forcing her legs straight, she pushed her hips up towards the sky and brought her chest and shoulders down, creating the mountain shape she needed. Her legs felt the flush, and her arms had started to burn. She had lost count of how many times she had done this movement now.  
“It’s good to see you taking care of yourself.”   
She was startled by the soft voice of Wonder Woman. She looked over her shoulder, at the Amazon woman looking at her exercising. She realized that her ass was still up in the air. Pointed straight at her captor.   
Harley Quinn gritted her teeth. She refused to be flustered by this woman again.   
“Yeah, well... we can’t all have been carved from clay, sweet cheeks” She retorted, rolling over to sit in the most insolent way she knew how. She brought her chin up, trying to put as much defiance into her voice. “Whadya want?”  
Slowly Wonder Woman walked to her cell’s door. Each step a staccato. Ignoring her captive’s question. Harley Quinn followed her movements with her eyes. She was conscious of her impertinent pose, desperate to keep it, scared of it being discovered as a pretence. Her breathing felt short; she told herself that was from the exercise.  
“For us to be friends” Wonder Woman said softly, opening the doors to her cell. Confidently, as if it was her own room she stepped in.  
What composure Harley Quinn had managed to scrape together vanished, and she scrambled to her feet, stepping away. The cell was small, and she didn’t want this woman to think she had backed her into a corner. She stopped herself from stepping further. She stared at the woman fiercely.   
“Ya sure ya wanna be in here wid me, honey. I’m dangerous” Harley Quinn kept her voice low, trying her best to sound threatening. She could feel her cheeks blushing softly, and hated herself for it.   
“Not to me!” Wonder Woman’s tinkling laughter came out, sounded genuinely amused in the most innocent way. It was hard to argue. Harley Quinn knew enough about the Amazon to know that no amount of yoga would make her a match for this woman. But her ire still rose.  
“Besides, I brought you a peace offering.” Wonder Woman went on. “I thought we could share something of each other.”   
Harley Quinn’s eyes shifted, suspiciously. She was suddenly feeling very hunted, or maybe exposed. Her mind started racing, trying to find anticipate what this woman wanted.  
From behind her back, the dark haired woman produced a tub of vanilla ice cream. “One of your espressos for some of my ice-cream.”

 

Harley Quinn stared at the tub, dumbfounded. Her eyes seemed to be looking for a trap. She looked into Wonder Woman's eyes searching for any hidden meaning. When she couldn’t find any, she slowly reached towards the tub.   
“Thanks!” Harley Quinn said. She sounded so sincere. The food batman gave prisoners tended to be bland, at best. “We can even make affogato al cafe!” She exclaimed, delighted at the prospect.  
Wonder Woman frowned quizzically. “I don’t think I’ve ever had that before.” She lassoed a chair outside the cell, snapping her wrist and bringing it to her hands, before sitting herself down onto it.   
“It’s my own invention!” Harley exclaimed quickly. She fired up the machine, and started making two espressos. “You just pour a hot espresso over a scoop of vanilla ice-cream.” She scooped out a dollop of ice cream, put it in a tea cup and poured over the espresso. “Here you go!” She passed the tea cup to Wonder Woman, with a teaspoon taken from the espresso machine’s table and grabbed one for herself.  
Wonder Woman cradled the tea cup, looking at it’s contents with fascination. Harley sat herself down on the bed in delight, looking at the tea cup with innocent joy.  
“Shouldn’t that be ‘Here Ya go’, Harley?” She asked softly, still looking at the affogato. She sneaked a quick glance at Harley.  
The blonde woman’s face had gone blank. She sat frozen, affogato now forgotten.   
“Your inflection vanished for a moment. Sharing an affogato made you forget to keep your persona on.” Wonder Woman mused, as she stirred the contents of the tea cup. Slowly, she brought the spoon to her mouth and took it slowly passed her lips. As the taste hit her tongue, she couldn’t help the moan of pleasure it elicited. 

“This is incredible! Did you say you came up with it yourself?”   
“Uh huh!” Harley Quinn nodded excitedly. She avoided Wonder Woman’s stare coquettishly, and took a spoonful of her own affogato into her mouth. The movment was so childlike in it’s innocence that Diana had to remind herself this woman before her had committed several atrocities. Harley Quinn held the spoon with her lips as she drew it out, savoring the taste.  
Wonder Woman had first had affogatos in 1960, at least 20 years before Harley Quinnn had been born. It was good to know that Harley Quinn was such a bad liar; her voice had risen by nearly an octave when she had answered. It was interesting to consider that this villian seemed keen to impress her. She filed that information for later.  
“I’m curious as to why you put on the inflection.” Wonder Woman mused.   
Harley gave her a sharp look over her tea cup, and held her gaze for a moment.   
“You trying to peek behind my curtain, Wondie?” Harley retorted, with a level of rebelliousness that felt oddly false. “Did bats forget to tell you what I studied? I have a doctorate in how minds work. You really want to go head to head wid me in this way?”  
Wonder Woman finished her spoonful of affogato before responding.  
“Oh, yes, batman was very clear. You had a doctorate, which he was reasonably certain you got through nefarious means. Seducing your lecturers, blackmailing students, that kind of thing.”   
Harley’s jaw tightened, and she looked off in visible annoyance.  
“I, on the other hand, made an effort had a look at your thesis, and your old papers.” Wonder Womaan continued. Harley glanced back, the edge of sharpness in her eyes softened mildly.   
“It was... intuitive. Thoughtful. You took the time to really try and understand the difficulties and perspectives of the criminally insane. There was insight and analysis in your work.”   
Wonder Woman let that hang in the air. Gently, she carried on.   
“One of batman’s greatest strengths as a detective is also his biggest weakness. He is extremely experienced. He’s been doing this for a very long time. Since he was a little boy” she shrugged.   
“Once you build up most of a lifetime looking at the same problems the same way, it can be hard not to tar everything with the same brush. Which makes it difficult when something different does come through.”   
Wonder Woman put down her tea cup, and lent forwards.  
“I don’t think you are a lost cause. I would like to see you come back to the life you had, before you put on the clown make up.” She paused again. “Why the clown make up? Was it just the Joker’s influence, or did you have an interest before him?”  
Here was the crux of what Wonder Woman wanted. Harley Quinn wasn’t born out of her relationship with the Joker. her art work showed that. Harley was shaking her head saly, whilst looking down.   
“I’d been learning circus skills since I was thirteen. It was a way for an over achieving young girl to lose herself, even for a little while. You don’t build the skills I have without training from an early age.” Harley gifted her with another impudent look. “Like I say, not all of us can be carved from clay.”   
Wonder Woman nodded to herself. That explained some of the fascination with clowns.   
“You should spend more time with Nightwing. He has something of a history with the circus”  
“Oh yeah?” Harley quizzed, gaining interest.   
“From a very young age too” Wonder Woman nodded.   
“Wonder Woman, please come to the Watch Tower surveillance room. Immediately. “  
Wonder Woman had to hide a small start. She didn’t realize this room had a tannoy.   
“Well, Harley Quinn... I enjoyed our brief chat.” Wonder Woman stood up, picked up the chair and carried it out of the cell. There she turned back, and locked the door.   
“I look forward to talking with you more.” She said, and then turned.   
She left the room and started the walk towards the surveillance room. For reasons she couldn’t identify, she felt a growing irritation at having been interrupted. I’m sure Bruce has his reasons.  
When she arrived, she found Bruce in his full Batman gear, standing with his back to her looking at the wall of monitors. He was staring unblinkingly at the one in front of him. It showed Harley Quinn, finishing her affogato.  
“You are being played” Batman said in a flat tone.  
Wonder Woman arched an eyebrow. Batman still had not turned to look at her.  
“Your rehabilitation of Harley Quinn has already caused her to know too much. She now knows I have been trying to solve crimes since I was a child. She knows Dick has a history with the circus. For a capable person, that would be enough.”   
“It’s a good thing you don’t think she is a capable person” Diana retorted.   
That got Bruce’s attention. He turned to face her, his mask hiding his face but his body language displaying his irritation. Diana had little sympathy. Bruce’s inability to see Harley Quinn as anything but the joker’s paramour spoke to something ugly inside him. Something he refused to acknowledge or try and fix.   
“Whatever else she may be, that woman is dangerous. You need to be more careful of the information you give her” Bruce finally grated out. He turned back to watch her in the screen, like a cat watching a mouse trying to get out of a cage.  
“If we are to help her, we need to open up to her. Otherwise, she will see no reason to be open with us.” Diana said, as gently as she could. This was difficult for Bruce, she had to keep reminding herself of this. His history with the Joker did make this more complicated.   
Batman tensed suddenly, his eyes still rapt on the screen. Wonder Woman heard his knuckles crack as he tightened his hand into a fist. She glanced at the screen. Harley Quinn was lying in her bed, affogato finished. She had one hand down her trousers, her hand working furtively.   
Wonder Woman felt a quick flush of revulsion. Not at what Harley was doing, but at Bruce’s reaction. He was so tense he barely seemed to be breathing. She lent past Bruce, and switched off the screen. “She deserves some privacy” She chided. Joker might have put Batman through a lot, but Wonder Woman’s patience was starting to wear thin.   
Batman shook himself, and stepped away from the screen. He was flustered, possibly one of the few times Diana had seen him like this.   
“I won’t reveal more than is necessary. But you need to trust me. And I need some of her artwork” Wonder Woman continued. This seemed like a good time to remind Bruce of his commitment.   
“Yeah, no, yes, of course. I’ll have it ready tomorrow.” Bruce stammered out, still trying to find his composure.  
Diana nodded to herself. She would have to be sure that the surveillance in Harley Quinn’s cell was removed for their session together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing bails on teaching Wonder Girl to interogate Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn starts to seduce and manipulate Nightwing.

Cassie raised her guard and lowered her stance, calming herself as she faced off against her opponent. Above her the speakers dingged the start of the sparring session, and Nightwing sauntered over, bo staff slung over his shoulder. He walked like a cat, ready to spring or dance with each step. His skin tight suit left little to the imagination, and Cassie found herself drinking in his legs curves despite herself. Wonder Girl had heard theories that Power Girl specifically designed her revealing costume to unnerve her opponents, deliberately sexualising herself as a distraction. Cassie had always thought it a ridiculous concept, but watching Nightwing move towards her, she wondered if he had done the same thing.  
Reaching sparring distance, he gave a graceful bow.  
“Wonder Girl! I’ve been looking forward to this all month. It’s my turn with you. Ready to show me some Themysciran hospitality?” Nightwing jibed, all fun and games. Cassie’s frustration began to build. Nightwing shouldn’t take her so lightly.  
Suddenly the computer proclaimed the training session started. Cassie had just started to rise from her bow when Nightwing twirled, bo staff flashing towards her face.  
Cassie blocked with reflexes trained to catch bullets, but the staff darted, flowed and flickered, fast as a serpent's tongue, never where she expected it. She stepped back to avoid a slash to her ankle, flinched to avoid a hack at her head, but was too slow to stop a jab to her shoulder. It didn’t hurt anywhere near as much as her own internal chastisement. Diana would have stalked off in disappointment to see her protege giving ground and losing first blood to a simple human fighter. If she even cared anymore.  
That last thought came with bitter resentment. Diana had been too busy with her new pet project, rehabilitating Harley Quinn. Cassie’s training had been taken over by other members of the Teen Titans, or the Justice League. Cassie told herself not to be petty. It was hard not to be jealous, though.  
She pushed the thoughts aside hard, pushed herself harder as she started to swing powerful fists at her opponent. With the flicking bo staff everywhere she looked, it felt almost as if she was fighting blind.  
  
BANG! Ow!  
  
She was on the ground, cursing her loss of concentration. Somehow Nightwing had tripped her up, and was straddling her shoulders to keep them pinned. Bo staff held above her, point pushed under her chin. Wonder Girl looked at it, then up at Nightwing as he stared down at her. She forced herself not to look at his groin, inches away from her face.  
“You are too distracted. Try and stay in the moment,” Nightwing reprimanded her gently.  
Cassie shifted uncomfortably at the jibe. Nightwing’s butt and thighs were a pleasing weight on her chest, keeping her in the moment far more than she was comfortable.  
“I’m bulletproof and stronger than any human. You couldn’t hold me if you tried,” she snapped.  
Nightwing nodded an agreement with a small smile. “True. But usually my staff is electric. Strong enough voltage to put even you down.”  
Cassie sunk her head, sullenly.  
“Plus, you aren’t training to fight humans. Don’t get mad at me because you messed up. Just get back up, learn from what you did, and try again.”  
The pleasing weight shifted, and a fast and acrobatic movement later, it was no longer there. Cassie got up, and wondered how exactly Nightwing had landed so far away from her. He had his back turned towards her, and was taking off his sparring gear.  
“We’ll have to finish this early. You’re too distracted to train today. Your mind is elsewhere. You want to get your opponent’s mind elsewhere, not your own.”  
Wonder Girl irritation rose again, as she started to gather herself up. She knew he was right, but that only made her more frustrated. She started to defend herself, but couldn’t think of a way to say it eloquently.  
Nightwing’s arse drew her eyes, like a lighthouse at night. Cassie managed to sit up, but couldn’t muster the energy to go further.  
“So what should I do?” she finally said, diplomatically. If she was going to get better, she had to listen to her trainers.  
“Oh, don’t sulk, Cassie!” Nightwing laughed. Cassie hated that the whole Bat-family had deduced her secret identity. It shouldn’t surprise her – they had done the same for everyone else – but it still galled.  
“Take some time for you. Work out, read a book, catch a film, whatever you need to take your mind off whatever is going on with you. Tell a friend if that would help. Just give yourself a break. Whatever is going on, it’s affecting you more than you should allow.”  
Cassie drew her knees up to her chest. Nightwing was right. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the time Harley Quinn was getting with Diana, time Cassie would have normally had. Her mind turned to it anytime she wasn’t paying attention. It was affecting her fighting, her studies, every aspect of her life.  
“Could I tell you?” she asked softly, after a pause. She felt her breath catch. She hated to feel so vulnerable.  
Even through the mask, it was clear Nightwing was surprised.  
“Uh... sure. Of course, yeah, I’d... I’d be happy to. Honoured even!” He paused then... and Cassie felt the weight of pity in his response.  
“Do you mind if we do it this evening, though? Sorry, it’s just... I want to give this my full attention. I think you deserve that. But right now... well...” Nightwing was struggling to think up a reason not to. Cassie was about to take pity on him, until he finally finished off what he had been struggling to say.  
“I’m supposed to be having a talk with Harley Quinn. Wonder Woman thought I might be able to reach her, but Batman wants me to be careful, so I just want to make sure I know exactly what...”  
Jealousy burned through Cassie, burned straight through her. She was up and storming out before Nightwing had more than a chance to call after her. She didn’t even remember walking to her rooms. She barely felt as she punched the wall, crumpling the metal of the Watchtower like paper.  
That hateful woman is taking everything from me.  
  
***  
  
“Come to give me a bed-time story, bird boy?” Harley Quinn asked tauntingly as she sat on her bed. “I’m more in the mood for a romance than a fairy tale, if you’re taking requests.”  
Nightwing stopped himself from rising to Harley Quinn’s jibe. Wonder Woman had been clear that he wasn’t to antagonise her. The vinegar Batman had been giving her hasn’t worked. It’s time to try a little honey. That was easy for her to say. Wonder Woman had never had to directly deal with the fallout of Harley Quinn’s actions; Nightwing had.  
“You’re funny,” Nightwing remarked, forcing himself to be cordial. He straddled a chair, picking his most nonchalant pose. “I like funny. I try to be funny whenever I’m fighting. It disrupts the bad guys, gives me an advantage,” he mused. He was going to befriend this woman, whatever it took. “Never seemed to work with you or the Joker. Guess because you use the same tactic.”  
“Or maybe you’re just not that funny?” Harley replied, shrugging.  
“Nah, that can’t possibly be it. I’m hilarious, my mother told me so,” Nightwing bantered back. He had to force his jaw to unclench, but he did it.  
“Really? I always took you for a little orphan boy.” Harley Quinn gave him a look, somewhere between sultry and perceptive. “You show all the signs.”  
Nightwing had to give himself a moment to unfreeze. OK, that rattled me a bit. I expected this. This was never going to be easy. He carried on in as breezy a manner as he could muster.  
“Of course. That would be your psychology PhD, right? Batman always said you got that degree by seducing your teachers, but Diana has read through your thesis. She says you’re brilliant!”  
“Actually, I can see the signs from all the orphan boys I created. All those parents I killed,” Harley said dismissively.  
Something in Nightwing’s face must have given her great satisfaction. She made a finger gun, pointed it over Nightwing’s shoulder, and mimed firing.  
This interview was supposed to go on for another hour, but Nightwing was nearly already done. It took all his self control not to beat this woman in her cell. Unbidden, the thought of Wonder Girl floated into his head.  
“Harley Quinn... we’re trying to help you,” he finally grated out.  
“Oh? I thought this was an interview? Not interested in Joker’s secrets all of a sudden?”  
This, at least, Diana had prepared him for.  
“No. We are interested in you. And your secrets.”  
Harley Quinn finally shut up. Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief.  
“So what am I? The Sharon Stone to your Michael Douglas? Are we playing Basic Instinct?” Harley Quinn said as she spread her knees wide. The effect didn’t work with her jumpsuit, and she brought them back together again coquettishly.  
“That is one dated reference,” Nightwing teased.  
“Guess I’m not dressed for it.” Grabbing a fistful of jumpsuit, she gave a calculated tug. The buttons popped open, exposing unnaturally pale but full breasts. “This any better?” she asked innocently, one finger tracing her nipple. Her other hand brought two fingers to her mouth. She thrust them in, deep to the knuckle.  
Nightwing felt tension in his crotch, and he shifted to get comfortable. He could hear himself breathing heavily. “That’s not...”  
Harley Quinn brought her fingers out, drew them down her taut stomach, and then down below the belt. Nightwing could only see her trousers shifting, but somehow not seeing what was happening made it even more captivating.  
“Oh, come on, bird-boy! They haven’t given me anything to do here. Why don’t you change that?” she pleaded. Her left hand fondled her breast more vigorously. Her right hand at crotch was also increasing it’s urgency.  
“You can put some handcuffs on me, if you would like.” The innocent voice was back.  
“Or... I can put them on you, if you prefer?”  
Nightwing felt himself flush at that, felt a charge go through his body that he refused to acknowledge. He stood up, turned, and stalked out of the room.  
“There’s that world famous tush. I hate to see you go, darlin’, but I love to watch you leave! Thanks for giving me something to think about, Wonder Boy. I’ll tell Bats you were great!”  
Nightwing forced himself to close the door gently. He leaned back against it, taking a few calming breaths. He felt dirty. He felt charged. He felt a whole bunch of things he didn’t want to think about.  
Shaking his head, he started walking. He owed it to Cassie to at least pop his head in, see if she was all right.


End file.
